Small Rock over Big Rock
by secretagent1
Summary: A 6 year old Romeo is pretty sure he's attracted to his life-long idol, Natsu Dragneel. One day, however, Romeo has a life-changing encounter with the greatest Fairy Tail mage in existence, Gildarts Clive. The two sprout a...questionable relationship...and Romeo finds himself struggling with two people he idolizes in his life. WARNING: HARDCORE YAOI ALERT! SEME ROMEO! UKE GILDARTS!
1. Small Rock meets Big Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Here's a new story! Some of you may find it weird to put together Gildarts with a 6 year old Romeo, so I'm just going to leave this warning below right here.**

 **WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE AGE GAP IDEA FOR THIS STORY, PLEASE DO NOT READ. POINTLESS FLAMES WILL BE DELETED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THANK YOU!**

* * *

 _An overwhelmingly loud noise shook the earth, as if the world itself was collapsing. There was a heavy amount of panting as a small boy ran, his face dirtied and panicked. The trees behind him were upturned from the dirt, and he almost fell over each time the thundering steps of the pursuing beast vibrated throughout the shaking ground. A loud roar sounded from behind him to accompany the monstrous image he was getting from the sounds of the beast's steps alone; a horrible, hungry screech. This caused the boy to radiate even more fear, which only attracted the beast further. Frenzied from the smell of fear, the booming footsteps got louder, faster, closer...until the boy could hear the harsh breaths of his hunter closing in from behind him._

 _He risked a look back and immediately regretted it. The horrible green-almost-black jaws poked through the trees. He let out a frightened scream as the beast finally trampled over the trees that had blocked the rest of it's body, and it came into view completely. A terrifying reptilian beast lunged forward hungrily, it's eyes rolled to the front of it's head, locked onto it's running meal. The boy's body locked up completely in fear at seeing just how terrifying the beast truly was. Up until now he had only been imagining its size. At this point, any hope he'd had of escaping was gone. His legs failed him, and he fell to his knees as the sky disappeared, and a shadow overtook him. His eyes were wide with defeat as drool dribbled down from the beast's mouth and down his shoulder. Slowly, his head rotated to look up at the bottom of the beast's chin. Suddenly, he felt the burning red eyes looking at him, focused on him, and the pit in his stomach spread even more dread throughout his entire body._

 _He was going to die._

 _The snout of the beast tilted until it's horrendous, pointed, black teeth were clearly visible with lines of saliva. The boy's body wasn't even able to shake anymore as those impatient jaws moved rapidly towards him. A huge rush of air suddenly flew against the boy's face, and there was a loud noise; but it did not come from the monster. With eyes even wider than before, the boy blinked and looked around in confusion. The reptilian beast was on its side a few yards away, a trail in the earth from where it had been moments ago to where it had been flung to. The small boy turned around to see another boy, teenager aged with brown hair and what seemed to be the beginnings of facial hair standing with his hands on his hips and a look of business on his face. Needless to say, his coolness looked to be unmatched by anything the boy had ever seen. A feeling of sudden safety washed over him, and using whatever strength he had in his worn out limbs, he managed to crawl behind the teenage boy who had just arrived on scene. His savior barely flashed him a glance as his feet shifted in the ground and he took a stance._

 _A loud, angry roar shook them as the beast got to its feet and glared straight at its attacker. His mouth slowly formed a challenging smirk as he awaited the beast's first move. The crocodilian monstrosity launched itself forward with a powerful push of its feet, jaws snapping messily at him. For a moment, another wave of fear took hold of the small boy who was watching from behind his savior, but the boy's confident smile washed that away._

 _He pushed a foot back, making a trail in the dirt, and clenched the opposite hand into a fist, bringing it back behind him with his arm in a 90 degree angle. Then, when the beast was upon him, he stepped forward, giving a loud shout as he launched his fist forward at the same time. A rippling power emanated from his punch as he drove it straight below the beast's jaw, forcing its mouth closed instantly. There was a brief silence, like the moments preceding a terrible disaster. Then, the entire body of the beast rippled and contracted from it's head down its body to its tail. The red eyes grew in size more and more until, when it finally seemed the beast's body could expand no more, it exploded. Combusted for a split second, then just disappeared into microscopic pieces with a massive noise and effect on the surroundings. The greenery around them was blown away. The guy wiped sweat from his forehead, giving a heavy sigh. He seemed to finally notice the boy he had just saved, looking down at him. He gave a smile, and the small, blue-haired boy's eyes widened, as though he had just witnessed the making of the most amazing wizard in history._

* * *

"And that, my son," Macao said with a smile. "Is how I came to meet Gildarts; and how I came to join Fairy Tail." A 6 year old Romeo was ecstatic after having just heard the amazing tale of how his dad had joined Fairy Tail. His eyes sparkled the way a child's eyes sparkle, and his mouth was agape without words to say. "Pretty cool, eh?" His father egged on, looking to the side. Romeo slowly followed his dad's gaze to a picture on a shelf in the house, and he saw his dad as a teenager. There was another, older man behind him with copper hair and facial hair. He had an arm around the younger version of his father's shoulders, and both men were smiling in the photo.

"...Gildarts..." Romeo breathed out in absolute awe. Macao watched his son with a grin before standing up with a small grunt.

"Alright then, son. You oughta run down to the guild now, see if Mirajane needs a little helper, alright? Who knows, perhaps you'll become a mage like your old man one day!" Romeo nodded enthusiastically.

"Mmm! Or maybe even like Gildarts!" Macao gave a bittersweet laugh.

"Well...I guess if you're going to look up to anyone other than me, I'd have it be Gildarts." Romeo laughed nervously.

"Well, dad...Gildarts certainly sounds amazing...I've never really seen him in action at all..." Romeo looked to the side, his hands clasped tightly together on his lap as he swung his legs back and forth. "But...I already have someone to look up to!" Macao gasped as his eyes became watery.

"You mean...you actually look up to your old man?" Tears of joy streamed down his face, but Romeo didn't even seem to hear him as he daydreamed. Then, as he swung his legs forward, he jumped out of the spinning chair he was in, landing and turning to smile at his dad who was still crying in a comical manner.

"I'll get going now!" Macao just gave a nod while sobbing in happiness, and Romeo quickly ran out the front door, bumping into someone on the way. "Hm?" He looked up to see a man the same age as his father with brown hair styled in an afro. Romeo gave a polite bow.

"Good morning, Uncle Wakaba!" Wakaba took the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned down as Romeo straightened his back to look him in the eyes.

"Mmm, off so early, huh, Romeo?" Romeo gave an eager nod and shouted a goodbye before running past his father's best friend. Wakaba gave a small sigh as Macao arrived on scene. "Really, he's only 6 years old you know, is it wise to encourage him to help Mira? She runs a bar you know...with beer..." Macao gave an annoyed grunt as he crossed his arms.

"What would you know? Besides, my Romeo is the most innocent of all, I don't need to worry about him being around that adult stuff." Wakaba rolled his eyes before entering the house without permission.

"Well, I guess you're right about Romeo being innocent little Romeo, but still." Macao smiled.

"What'd you just say about me being right? Say it again, say it again!" The two quickly broke out into argument.

* * *

Romeo panted as he ran through the trees in the direction of the guild. His eyes were wide and bright, and he was smiling as he daydreamed. _Someone to look up to..._ His thoughts quickly over took him as images of a pink-haired dragon slayer filled his mind. He could hear Natsu's voice already, shouting louder than anyone else's, protecting what he believed to be his personal belongings to the very end. Even if it was something as tiny as the stool he had been sitting on, he would fight to keep it if Gray or someone else tried stealing it. Obviously this usually lead to fights that the guild found annoying, but Romeo found Natsu's single-tracked mind admirable. He imagined the scene and could almost hear the shouting...hear the protests of other guild members...hear Natsu stubbornly throwing a flaming tantrum...and when he heard a mild explosion, he became aware that he wasn't simply imagining all this noise.

The Fairy Tail guild hall came into view just up ahead, and Romeo could discern loud noises. He made a mad dash for the building and sprinted through the doors, not willing to miss seeing any action. The moment he was inside, he heard the familiar shouting that was music to his ears.

"Come on, Ice Princess! Didn't you just say you were going to kick my ass?!"

"Huh?! Who're you calling Ice Princess, you watermelon head!" Fire and ice flew across the guild hall as people cheered and shouted. Romeo's eyes became fixated on Natsu, the way his muscular arms propelled his elbow into Gray's side, the way his six pack flexed and contracted as he breathed heavily and literally spat fire everywhere...Romeo gulped. He noticed the room was feeling significantly hotter to him despite Gray's ice everywhere. Before anything else could happen, however, all the ice was shattered and both quarreling men were on the floor with swirling eyes. Each of them had one foot being held up in the air as twinkling, evil, red eyes glared at them.

"I've had about enough of this for my morning. Get along or run along. Your choice." Erza said in a deadly, monotone voice. The two of them muttered out the best 'yes ma'am' they could. Satisfied with that answer, Erza dropped the two of them, and people who were watching cringed as their heads slammed into the ground loudly. The Titania of Fairy Tail coolly walked away to take a seat on the stool that seemed to be the reason for the fight, and with a sigh, she turned to Mirajane, who was leaning on the bar counter with a sweet smile.

"The guild is lively as always, this morning!" She commented. Erza grunted in agreement.

"Too lively. They're too lively. Perhaps I should make them more dead." Mirajane laughed.

"Is that something to laugh about...?" Romeo sweat dropped uncertainly as he watched the scene. Mirajane seemed to suddenly take notice of him and waved her arms.

"Romeo!" He shook his head to clear it and quickly ran over to her, glancing at Natsu as he passed by him. She gave Romeo a sweet smile, crouching to be on his level.

"Did you want to give me a hand today?" She asked. He gave a quick nod. She clapped her hands together with a smile and stood.

"Alright then! Why don't you come to the back counter with me?"

"Alright!" Romeo replied enthusiastically, following her behind the counter. She bent down, but quickly resumed her normal standing position.

"I have to attend to the next customer. Romeo, could you get the supplies for me from under the counter?"

"Right away!" She smiled.

"I knew I could count on you." She ruffled his hair before quickly walking away. Romeo ducked a bit and grabbed a box full of supplies. He bit his lower lip as he tried to lift the box. _This is heavy..._ He thought to himself, eyes shut and body straining to try and pick it up. Images of Natsu suddenly began filling his mind for whatever reason. He imagined Natsu's hardened abs, on display for the world, for him... Romeo gulped as he quickly put the box on top of the counter so he could grab his head and shake it clear. Natsu was his idol, but sometimes...his thoughts were quite strange. Quickly getting rid of those images, he looked in surprise as he realized he had easily hauled the box up onto the countertop; and right on time as Mirajane walked back over to him.

"Ah, I see you managed to lift it! I'm surprised, it was a really heavy box! I don't even know if I could lift it! You did a really good job!" She ruffled his head, and he stuck his chest out proudly with a huge smile. He knew Mira was talking him up on purpose, but even so, she really did know how to compliment a kid. She put together a quick cocktail, and Romeo looked at the pretty orange liquid in wonder.

"Here!" Mira offered it up and it was taken immediately.

"Mira is definitely the best bartender ever!" One of the guild members said thankfully. He leaned down a bit. "And of course, her little helper is the best, too!" Romeo gave a huge smile. He was getting compliments all around today. His gaze suddenly fell past the current customer and on Natsu, who had a bored look on his face as Lucy lectured him on fighting too much with Gray, and Romeo's heart sank just the slightest bit. He could receive all the compliments in the world; the only one he really wanted though was Natsu's. He wanted Natsu to recognize him. He did occasionally, but usually only when Romeo did something stupid, since that was when he drew attention to himself from everyone including Natsu. He let out a small sigh, and this small action didn't go unnoticed by Mira. She crouched down again.

"Say, Romeo," The adventure in her voice quickly drew his attention over to her smiling face. "I've been running short on Magnolia berries. They're the ones growing on the wild Magnolia trees just beyond the guild hall in the woods. Do you know where they are?" Excited for where this was going, Romeo quickly nodded.

"Of course! I passed through them on my way here!" Mira gave a gasp of shock, although the shock was clearly faked on her end.

"You mean, you came through the woods to get to the guild hall? All the way from your house?!"

"It's a short cut I take sometimes!" He announced while nodding proudly.

"But going through the woods, all by yourself...that's very brave." Mira said, faking more admiration for his 'bravery'. Romeo didn't even say anything this time, he just smiled wider as his ego grew. Mira leaned forward a bit more again.

"Well, if you pass by the wild Magnolia trees with the wild Magnolia berries often...do you think you could do me a huge favor and go fetch some for me? It'll be almost like you're taking a mission from the mission board, but just for me personally." She whispered the last part, and that did it for Romeo. His smile grew wider than he thought possible, and it took everything he could to not burst in excitement. After all, he had to keep his cool and 'brave' composure.

"I'll do it!" He announced. Mira gave a look of absolute sincerity and thankfulness.

"Oh, I don't know what I would do without you! Run fast and give it your all, alright?" Her hand balled into a fist of determination, and Romeo balled his own hand into a fist. They fist-bumped before he ran out from behind the counter carrying a bucket with Mira's loving, watchful gaze on him. He passed by Natsu, and looked at him briefly before dashing out of the guild hall and losing sight of his handsome hero. He shook his head and continued running towards the forest. _If I can collect a lot of berries...maybe if I walk into the guild with lots of berries...Natsu will...!_ He ran even faster, completely motivated now to do his absolute best on this mini 'mission' of his. He kept thinking about how Natsu would compliment him for collecting so many berries, how he would call Romeo as brave as him for doing this mission all on his own, the look of Natsu's smile...

However, the look of Natsu's smile was quickly replaced with the look of Romeo's surroundings, and he suddenly became aware of the fact that he had gotten carried away when he said things to Mira like knowing exactly where the trees with the berries were located. The daydreaming of Natsu had gotten him completely lost. He didn't even know how to get back to the guild hall, not that he would've either way. He was too determined to do his best and get compliments from Natsu. He looked around in every direction, refusing to let fear creep into him. _I'm brave! Mira said so! Remember that!_ He silently scolded himself; because he wasn't doing so good of a job at staying brave. He backed up straight into the trunk of a tree and gave a high-pitched yelp. Despite being well into the morning, everything seemed to be suddenly darkening around Romeo as his surroundings were unfamiliar. He tried to fill his thoughts up with Natsu, but this started a chain reaction, as all he could think about was how he wanted Natsu to come find him; because he was lost. And when he thought about how lost he was, he felt the fear take over him.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap, and his eyes widened.

"N-n-natsu?" He croaked out, his voice dry from gulping all of his saliva. A pair of red eyes glinted from the darkness from Romeo's side and he gulped in air.

"E-e-erza?" He squeaked hopefully, although he knew the eyes didn't belong to his savior. There was the sound of leaves rustling and slithering, as a reptilian creature crawled out of the darkness towards him, its tail trailing along the grassy floor. Romeo's eyes widened in absolute terror. The creature was small, about up to Romeo's hips, but it was terrifying either way. It barred it's premature fangs at him, snapping it's saliva-filled jaws. He backed up as it came towards him. It lunged suddenly.

"Ahhhh!" Romeo screamed as he fell backwards, barely dodging it's bite. He crawled backwards on his butt until he was backed against a tree. His eyes looked behind him at the trunk that he had backed up into before falling back onto the creature in front of him in terror as it advanced forward. It barred it's premature fangs once more, realizing the fact that he had nowhere to run. It quickly lunged forward, and Romeo let out another scream as he kicked his legs in a panic. He felt his shoes slap against the bottom of the reptilian's jaws, and the creature recoiled quickly, shaking its head. Frustrated, it lunged again, and this time Romeo's panicked kicks hit its snout. The creature dragged its maw across the floor in pain, and Romeo imagined what Natsu would do in a situation like this. _Natsu..._ He stood, slowly growing in confidence. The creature came back to its senses and glared at him hatefully. _Natsu..._ He thought again, however, Natsu wasn't the one who came to mind. Romeo found the image of someone else pop into his head as the reptile lunged forward.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled out, lunging straight at it. He drove his small fist straight under the creature's jaw, forcing it shut. The creature backed up a bit, shaking its snout, and Romeo saw his opportunity. He quickly rushed forward and, with another loud yell, slammed his foot into the side of the creature's face, knocking it over and causing it to screech out. He was panting heavily at this point, adrenaline and images of a certain someone the only thing overriding his fear and keeping him on his feet.

The creature got up and began backing away from him. He was about to run forward again when the floor shook suddenly. Romeo's eyes became wide as the small reptile seemed to relax its muscles, as it no longer began backing up, but rather, stood stationary. The floor shook again, and Romeo fell onto his butt. Loud footsteps grew closer and closer. His eyes were wide, as from behind the small reptile, a much larger one came into view. It's red eyes glowered with hatred. Romeo's eyes had tears in them as it walked towards him, each step causing the forest floor to vibrate. It opened its jaws, revealing sharp, pointed teeth ready to slice through him. He couldn't even back up from it. All seemed to grow quiet. Then, the beast lunged its entire body forward towards him. Romeo's mouth was wide open, but no scream came out as he imagined those teeth upon him. However, an even louder noise bumbled throughout the forest, and before the massive creature could swallow him whole, it was tossed to the side. He saw a figure in front of him. His eyes became slits as he tried hard to peer at the figure. His world was hazy from the fear, and he had to really concentrate to try and make them out. All he could hear was loud noise. His eyes managed to widen a fraction, trying to take in the figure in front of him. He heard a loud explosion equivalent only to that he had heard from Natsu...but this was not Natsu. Light shown down on the figure who turned to look at him...and he recognized the copper hair.

"..." The two looked at each other, Romeo in awe and his hero with, well, what could only be described as a look of business on his face. Romeo's eyes shined. His body shook. He found a single word, the only word that was appropriate.

"...Gildarts..."

* * *

 **Favorite!**

 **Follow!**

 **Review!**

 **Bye~**


	2. Author's Note

**So I'd just like to clarify that I am writing this story for a challenge, I promise there is nothing wrong with me! But I'm writing this because of a challenge, and if I'm going to write it I might as well write it with everything I've got. I WOULD NEVER SUPPORT SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN REAL LIFE I PROMISE! And I don't know if this makes it any better or not, but it's not just straight up sex, there IS storyline and plot, so there. I'll make sure to put warnings in the top of every chapter whenever there's a sex scene, particularly when there's ones between Romeo and Gildarts or what not. I'll also make a break in the chapter and put a warning right before the scene actually happens in the middle of the chapter, and I'll write when the scene is over so that you can read this story without ever actually reading a sex scene between the two of them. Okay, that's all! Next update will hopefully be soon!**


	3. The Small Rock Crumbles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.**

 **WARNING: There IS a sex scene ahead, but it should be a manageable one.**

* * *

 _The two looked at each other, Romeo in awe and his hero with, well, what could only be described as a look of business on his face. Romeo's eyes shined. His body shook. He found a single word, the only word that was appropriate._

 _"...Gildarts..."_

* * *

"...because..."

"...don't...know..."

 _Huh...?_ Romeo thought to himself. Everything was black and, try as he might, he couldn't open his eyes.

"...happen...was...Romeo?"

 _This is strange...I can't understand what they're saying..._ Romeo made another futile struggle to focus his ears and open his eyes. _...Who's even talking? I'm so confused...what's going on..._

"...sure...yes...you..." Following this broken sentence, the talking stopped. He heard what sounded like a door being shut.

 _Huh...?_ Slowly, Romeo's eyes began opening. Everything was blurry, but he managed to make out a figure above him. He recognized the blue hair of his father looking down at him, his eyes full of concern.

 _Dad..._ Romeo thought to himself in relief. He felt so drained and tired, the sight of his father by his side was comforting.

"You're awake." Romeo blinked a couple of times, his vision beginning to clear up more. At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, his father's concerned face transformed into one of an older, rough-faced man with copper hair. His relief sunk in his stomach as confusion and alert took over.

"Who...why..." Romeo stopped. He wasn't able to make full, sensible sentences, so he figured he shouldn't even try. The man looked down at him silently, however, as though waiting for him to continue trying to speak. So he did.

"...Gildarts...?" Romeo's mind was in turmoil, but he somehow managed to identify the man over him, and he was thankful to be able to as it cleared up some of the confusion. Gildarts, however, seemed to be the confused one now.

"You said it earlier too...have we met before?" Romeo blinked without answering once again. Had they met before? He wasn't sure of how to answer the question. Gildarts waited briefly, then gave up with a sigh and stood up. "Well, I suppose it's best you just rest for now anyways." He turned his back to Romeo and began walking towards a door.

"Wait!" Romeo yelled quickly. Gildarts stopped walking and turned with a look of annoyance. It probably wasn't annoyance, but to Romeo, it looked like annoyance.

"Huh? You wanna talk now, suddenly?" He probably hadn't meant to speak with a tone of annoyance either, but that was the vibe he gave off to Romeo, and the six year old quickly found his words choked in his throat. However, when it seemed Gildarts was going to turn back around to leave after a few seconds, Romeo somehow managed to speak.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked. Gildarts turned to the door.

"What, are you joking around with me now, kid? You don't even recognize your own guild's medical room? And I thought _I_ was gone from the guild for a long time." Romeo's face burnt up at that remark, but luckily, he didn't have a chance to embarrass himself any further as Gildarts took his chance to leave the room and close the door behind him, leaving Romeo completely alone.

Although he had just been embarrassed, at least he knew where he was now. He was safe in Fairy Tail. With this knowledge, his body began to relax, and his brain began to work properly again. He lay as flat as he could, remembering all the events that had lead to this moment. He had encountered those reptilian beasts...then Gildarts saved him...and then... Romeo's eyes widened.

 _Gildarts saved me...! And I...didn't even say thank you..._ With this realization, Romeo threw the blanket off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He got to his feet, but quickly realized he had stood up too quickly as the room began spinning.

"Huh...? This is strange..." He muttered out as his legs got wobbly. A pair of arms quickly caught him before he had even realized he had been slowly falling over, and his body began stabilizing as he rested in the arms for a second or two. He blinked as he felt the muscular hold help him back up to his feet.

"You almost fell there! Tired, huh? I'll bet that means you really did give those beasts a run for their money!" Romeo looked up to see none other than Natsu Dragneel smiling down at him.

"Ah..! I, um!" He opened his mouth, but the words got caught in his throat as he stupidly fumbled for the right thing to say. Natsu just shut his eyes and flashed Romeo his signature grin, and Romeo suddenly found the embarrassment from earlier creeping back up on him as he observed Natsu's facial features up close. It obviously wasn't the first time, but he never seemed to tire of it.

"You good to go now?" Natsu asked, letting Romeo stand on his own feet(much to Romeo's disappointment).

"Y-yeah." Romeo replied. He was beginning to realize that he was short enough(or tall enough) so that his eyes were level with Natsu's abs. Of course, he came to this realization because looking forward at the toned muscles was all he was able to do at the current moment. They would ripple and flex unintentionally at Natsu's energetic movements, and Romeo suddenly had the desire to touch them, but Natsu suddenly crouched down to get on eye level with Romeo, breaking his trance.

"What do ya say we go down there? Show them that those lizards didn't hurt ya one bit!" Natsu said. The determination in his grin, even when talking about small things...Romeo was positive there was no one in the world who could possibly say no to that look. He did his best to reflect Natsu's enthusiastic grin back at him, and Natsu stood once again before turning and opening the door. Romeo followed him out of the medical room and into the guild hall. They didn't draw the attention of a crowd cheering for a hero's return like Romeo had imagined in his head, but Mirajane did rush over immediately and strangle Romeo's body in her arms. He began gasping for air as she tightened the squeeze.

"Romeo! I'm so sorry, I should've known better, thank the heavens you're unscratched! Are you unscratched? You are unscratched! Do you feel alright? Here, I fixed you up a batch of muffins, all for you." Romeo looked back reluctantly at Natsu, who was laughing as he watched Mirajane pull Romeo over to the counter. "You wait right here!" Mirajane insisted, disappearing. Romeo let out a pouty sigh and once again turned to look at Natsu, who had seemingly forgotten about him already, leaving him in Mira's care as he went to sit next to Lucy and Happy.

"Here!" Mira reappeared with a fresh batch of muffins stacked atop one another on a plate, and Romeo's mood quickly brightened at the sight. He wasted no time in thanking Mira before wolfing down the sweet pastries. However, a heavy sigh suddenly sounded from beside Romeo as a large figure sat themselves down next to him, their elbows resting on the counter. Romeo looked up, his cheeks still puffed out with muffin in them, and saw none other than Gildarts there.

"The usual." Gildarts said to her. Mira gave a small, sweet, confused laugh.

"What's the usual?" They dropped into a foreign conversation about liquor which Romeo didn't understand before Mira got to work. Gildarts watched her for a bit before he seemed to realize he was being watched, and he turned to look Romeo straight in the eyes. Romeo choked on his muffin as he was caught staring, and quickly averted his gaze. Gildarts, however, stayed looking at him in a strange way for a little longer before he turned to face forward as Mira propped his drink down on the counter in front of him.

"Ah Romeo, looks like you finished fast. I'm sorry again for sending you out there all alone." Mira was gone with his plate, but Romeo stayed sitting where he was, fiddling with his thumbs in his lap as he heard the man next to him taking sips of alcohol. Suddenly, Gildarts slammed the mug down on the countertop particularly hard.

"What?" He asked aloud. Romeo's eyes widened and pointed to himself, to which Gildarts nodded. Romeo gulped.

"N-nothing." He said. Gildarts let out a sigh.

"Then why are you sitting there like you need to piss or something?" Romeo's face immediately got red.

"I-I am not!" He denied.

"Yeah, yeah, kiddo, whatever." Romeo was going to continue arguing, but Gildarts interrupted him.

"Your name's Romeo?" Romeo pouted as he looked to the side.

"Y-yeah." A wave of silence washed over them before Gildarts spoke up again.

"You were brave today, you know. For just a five year old, you gave that lizard a run for its money."

"I'm SIX years old!" Romeo yelled defensively and annoyedly.

"Tch, yeah yeah same thing. Point is, you managed to defend yourself. That's impressive. Where'd you learn those moves?" Romeo calmed down his anger and began trying to find an answer. He figured the truthful statement that he had just randomly kicked and punched things wouldn't do.

"I learned them all from my dad!" He proclaimed proudly. Gildarts took another sip from the mug.

"Hm. Your dad must be a Fairy Tail mage, huh?" Romeo nodded.

"He's the best mage!" Gildarts smirked a bit.

"And how about you? Are you a Fairy Tail mage?" Romeo froze. He even felt his eyes tear up a bit immediately at the question. Gildarts laughed a bit.

"I was joking, I was joking! I know, you haven't joined officially yet, huh. You're only five, it's only natural. Chill out, don't cry. Be a man." Romeo wiped at his eyes.

"Wh-who's crying? And I TOLD you I'm SIX!" He challenged. Gildarts smirked at him again.

"Speaking of your dad anyways, he's probably worried sick about you. You could've very well been a goner today you know. Even more than just that, I'm sure it was a traumatic experience. Pretty good experience in my opinion though." Romeo blinked as he looked at Gildarts, who then turned to look back at him.

"You should get back to him. Make sure he knows you're okay, and then brag to him about how you fended off those lizards." Romeo's eyes shined at the thought of being able to brag to his dad, and he immediately stood up with an enthusiastic nod.

"Okay! Thanks, Gildarts!" He ran off as Gildarts turned back around to focus on the mug in front of him with a slight sigh. Mirajane giggled as she leaned against the counter.

"You're so antisocial, you know that?" She chimed.

"Tch." He rolled his eyes, turning away. "Kid wouldn't stop staring at me and it's not like I wanna talk to some five year old. What else should I have done?"

"He's six years old." Mirajane corrected, although Gildarts didn't seem to care much. He continued to drink, so she continued.

"Also, when we called Macao, he didn't answer the phone. So he may not know what just happened to Romeo." At that, Gildarts stopped drinking, his mug raised to his lips.

"Ah, but who knows. Father's intuition, I guess?" Mira said, walking away to tend to someone else. Gildarts, however, didn't move a muscle, his mug still raised. His eyes were distant in thought.

* * *

Romeo ran through the town of Magnolia. He figured it was a good idea not to take the shortcut for a while.

"Oh, Romeo-kun! We have a new batch of pet fish on sale if you want some!" An old woman waved to him from a shop, and he called out back to her in greeting.

"Romeo, where are you off to in a hurry? I just made some banana bread, come have some before you're on your way!" He politely declined the offer made from another woman as he ran straight towards his house.

The only thing on his mind was how his father's eyes would be streaming with genuine tears as he held his son and cried over how much he scared him. Then he imagined how his father's eyes would grow stern as he lectured Romeo, and then how his father's eyes would burn with excitement and pride as Romeo recounted to him how he sent the lizard crying for it's mommy. How his father would say that Romeo should become a full-fledged mage of Fairy Tail right away! He was in heaven as he imagined all the praise he would receive from his father, and this imagination only made him run faster and faster until his house was in full view. He wore an excited grin as he stopped in front of the front door, panting from all the running. He opened the door and rushed in, sweating.

"Father!" He yelled, taking off his shoes and running deeper into the house. "Father!" He repeated, looking around. There was no answer, which confused Romeo. His father hadn't been back at the guild hall, and he hadn't run into him on his way home, so his father should've been in the house. Slowly yet cautiously, Romeo walked into the kitchen, looking around. "Father!" He called out yet again, but there was no one around. Romeo walked towards the dining table to see there were two open bottles of alcohol on the table. One of the bottles had been drank half-way while the other was just a little bit emptier. Romeo blinked in surprise. His father was never one to leave a bottle of alcohol unfinished, and he especially wouldn't open another bottle if he didn't finish the first.

"Ah! That's right! Uncle Wakaba came over just as I left for the guild hall this morning! I wonder if he's still here? Actually..." Romeo looked around him at the seemingly empty house eerily.

"...I wonder if anyone's still here..." He gritted his teeth in anger. He knew it wasn't his father's fault for not being here, but he couldn't help but feel anger at not being able to brag to him. However, the anger was gone in a flash as another thought filled Romeo's head.

"That's it! Father and Uncle Wakaba must've rushed down to the guild hall to check up on me to see if I'm okay! And maybe they took the short cut through the forest, and that's why I didn't run into them on my way here! I should hurry back so that father doesn't have to worry so mu-"

"MACAO!" A loud scream rang throughout the entire house, cutting Romeo off and freezing him. He slowly rose his hand to clutch his chest, trying to quiet down his rapidly beating heart so that he could listen. There was a loud, distinct banging noise coming from upstairs. Fear trickled down Romeo's face in the form of cold sweat as he slowly, silently made his way out of the kitchen. The banging noise was getting louder and louder every second as he turned his head to look at the stairway that lead to the upper floor of the house. He gulped. He didn't know why he was afraid, but he was. All he could do was stare at the staircase.

"FUCK, MACAO!" Romeo's eyes watered. He recognized the voice; it belonged to Wakaba without a doubt. He wasn't sure what was going on, only that he was afraid. He slowly walked to the bottom of the stairwell and looked up the steps, hoping he could figure out what was happening without actually having to physically go upstairs. However, at that moment, there was a particularly loud noise, and Romeo knew he had to go. His father and Uncle Wakaba could be in trouble.

"I'm brave...I'm brave..." He whispered to himself, taking his first step. He froze, hoping something, anything would happen so that he wouldn't have to go see what was going on for himself. But nothing happened. His heart was violently thumping out of his chest as he took more steps up the stairs.

"Uhhh...Macao...!" He heard Wakaba's low moan. He had never heard the man make such a strange noise. He gulped again before continuing up the stairs. He had never realized that the staircase had so many steps, but he sure was thankful for it at the moment. He walked up as slowly as he possibly could. Maybe something could still happen that would stop him from having to continue upwards.

"Fuck!" Romeo froze as he heard his father's voice. He gulped and was about to rush up as fast as he could, but his father's voice yelled out once more, stopping Romeo in his tracks.

"Ah, FUCK, take it all Wakaba!" The tears threatened to fall down Romeo's face as he heard his father yelling out obscenities which he had never heard before. His father continued to shout out in a husky voice that was unfamiliar to Romeo. He almost didn't recognize his father's voice because of how aggressive and dirty it sounded.

"Fuck yes! Yes, Macao, GOD MACAO!" Wakaba's pleading voice echoed throughout the house. His whines were answered with Macao's grunts, and all the while, there was the consistently loud banging noise in the background. Romeo somehow found himself at the top of the stairs, the final step behind him. He entered the hallway and saw that the door to his father's room was open just a crack. His legs shook. Hell, his entire fucking body shook. The two men, who he knew were in that room, shouted out each other's names as Romeo slowly walked closer and closer to the door.

"Give it to me Macao! Fuck me senseless, ugh! FUCK ME!" Wakaba screamed out shamelessly. Romeo peered through the crack in the door, and his eyes flew wider than they ever had before. Wakaba was bent over the side of the bed, his head thrown back in pleasure. Macao was bent over behind Wakaba, one arm wrapped around the bottom man's chest and the other arm raised as Macao held Wakaba's afro. He was on top of him, his legs crouched slightly and spread far apart, bending to support his weight as his muscles flexed in order to slam his dick into Wakaba's ass with as much speed and force as possible. The bed shook with each thrust as Macao pounded Wakaba into a world of lust and pleasure. Before long, Wakaba began slamming his hips backwards, driving Macao's cock even deeper inside of him as he cried out in pleasure. Romeo began backing away, but for some reason, his eyes were glued to the scene taking place inside the room. Try as he might, he couldn't tear his eyes away from watching his father bite down on Wakaba's neck as he buried his massive cock inside of Wakaba. Try as he might, he couldn't shut out the screams as Wakaba begged Macao to do him harder as if his life depended on it.

"Get ready you slut, I'm about to fill your ass all the way up. I'll fill you up so good you'll feel my cum deep inside the pit of your stomach for the rest of your fucking life as my sex toy, does that sound good to you? You fucking want that?" Macao growled. Wakaba could barely yell out as he desperately shoved his ass backwards for Macao to abuse.

"Fuck Macao, just do it already! Give me your dick, give me your cum, whatever you do just fucking give it to me already!" Macao chuckled as his face twisted in pleasure.

"Such an impatient slut. You asked for it, so take it all!" Macao gave one final, violent thrust before his hips became stationary. His cock wasn't even visible as it was completely inside Wakaba's ass. The man on the receiving end threw his head back as Macao pumped his seed into him.

"Ahhhh Fuuuck! Fuck Macao, don't fucking stop!"

"If you say so, my slut." Macao growled again as he tugged on Wakaba's hair harder and somehow shoved himself even deeper inside of him. Romeo watched in horror as his father pulled his hips backwards, his cock still throbbing. He watched in horror as his father's liquids leaked out of Wakaba, who was a panting mess collapsed on the bed. Romeo had lost the ability to even shake at this point. Before he could make any decision, Macao flipped Wakaba onto his back and grabbed his legs, heaving them upwards until Wakaba's feet were each hanging over Macao's respective shoulders. Macao grinned down at Wakaba, who was once again reduced to a moaning puddle as he felt his dominator rubbing the head of his throbbing dick against his used ass.

"What a bad toy you are. I'm still hard. You really are no good. Useless toys like you require punishment." Macao said. Wakaba groaned.

"Then punish me already...so hard...'till I can't even walk..." He managed to breath out. Macao smirked.

"Well Romeo usually stays with Mirajane until afternoon, so I suppose I can give your whore of a body some more attention. Fourth round it is!" Wakaba's screams lit up the house once more as Macao fucked him into the bed, his dick easily slamming right into Wakaba's prostate thanks to his ass already being filled by Macao three times now. Romeo heard the violent pounding noise behind him as he ran out of the house. He hadn't even been aware that he was running. At some point, he had managed to rip his gaze away from the sinful acts of his father and Wakaba, and was now bolting through the forest.

 _What is this..._ Tears streamed down his eyes, getting caught in the wind and flying behind him as he ran as fast as he could. The trees were a blur thanks to the tears in his eyes, but also thanks to the speed at which he was running.

 _What is happening...?_ He ran faster and faster, his arms swinging at his side. He brought one of his arms up to wipe at his face, but the tears kept flowing. At last, he felt he could run no longer, and so he flopped himself on the floor and cried out loud.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed, yelling over and over again as tears poured down his face.

 _I just wanted to be complimented..._ He imagined his father bending over Wakaba.

 _I just wanted him to know he didn't need to worry about me because I was okay..._ He imagined his father's cock disappearing into Wakaba's ass, then reappearing and disappearing again a countless number of times. Romeo gripped his head. The banging noise resounded in his ears, in his mind, over and over and over and over again. He couldn't get it out.

 _Why wasn't he...why was he doing...what about me...all he was worried about was how long I would be gone so that he and...he and Uncle Wakaba could keep..._ Romeo's face bent down to the ground as his tears fell into the grass.

 _He's my dad, isn't he..?! I thought he was supposed to check up on me! I thought I was supposed to brag to him, and we would go get my favorite foods to celebrate that I was okay and that I had been brave to face that lizard!_ Romeo's crying intensified.

"I- THOUGHT HE, WAS SU...PPOSED, TO CARE ABOUT ME! AHHHHH! AHHH!" Romeo's hands tightened into fists as they ripped the grass from the ground.

 _Why._ He imagined his father releasing inside of Wakaba for the fourth time that day.

 _Why._ He imagined his father looking behind him at the clock, not letting go of Wakaba for a second, then turning around.

 _Why._ He imagined his father assuring Wakaba that Romeo wasn't coming back anytime soon, and then going on to assure him that he would give him every punishment he deserved.

 _What if I just didn't EVER come back, huh? He wouldn't notice. He would be in that room with Uncle Wakaba all day. Why were they...what if I just never..._ Romeo's thoughts were all over the place. He couldn't even focus on the confusion of their actions because too much was going on.

 _He wouldn't care...he wants me gone...so that they can keep..._ At this point, Romeo's crying had died down from uncontrollable bawling to sniffling cries.

 _If he wants me gone...then I'll just..._ Romeo shut his eyes, squeezing the tears out onto the grassy floor. There were footsteps from behind him that he hardly heard. His senses were empty. A pair of eyes fell on him and walked closer and closer.

Romeo sniffled again.

 _I'll...just..._ The figure got closer and closer until they were upon Romeo's sprawled out body.

 _Never..._ Romeo blinked, tears falling out of his eyes, as he felt something on his shoulder.

 _Huh...?_ He slowly turned his head around in the grass to see a hand on his shoulder.

 _Dad..._ He looked up, but the sun was shining in his eyes and he was too blinded to see the face of the person, so he sat up. He rubbed at his eyes again before looking to see Gildarts crouching next to him with an indescribable look on his face. At the realization that his father still hadn't come after him, the tears came back to his eyes. Somewhere, he had really thought his father would still come for him. But it was Gildarts who was next to him now, not his father. And at that, the tears poured back down, although he wasn't yelling and bawling anymore. Gildarts watched him for a while before sighing and sitting cross legged.

"You know," He started, and the softness in his voice quieted Romeo down, just a bit. "You know," Gildarts repeated, "I don't think it's right to judge someone on anything without first hearing their side of the story." Romeo sniffled.

"Wha d'you...nean?" He asked, somehow managing to speak, although his words weren't 100 percent understandable. Gildarts had a far off look in his eyes as he stared into the distant trees. It was strangely silent; there was only the wind and the empty space of the forest providing background noise. Romeo looked at Gildarts's unflinching face as he explained himself.

"I mean, think about it. What do you think your father would do if he was attacked by a monster in this forest?" Romeo sniffled again, but Gildarts waited patiently for him to answer the question.

"He...he..." Romeo was afraid to answer, for he feared he no longer knew his dad. But Gildarts waited for an answer, so Romeo gave one.

"He would take it out with his fire magic." Gildarts nodded in approval.

"Now say it's a tough fight. But he wins. And fire is everywhere. Someone comes along at the end of the fight, when your father has already won and it's just him. What do they see?" Before Romeo could answer the question, Gildarts continued speaking. "They see that he started a forest fire. But really, he was just trying to defend himself. There was nothing he could do about the forest fire, unless he just gave his life. You see? What I mean is, you can't decide anything about how a person feels about a situation, or about how a person had to deal with a situation, until you know everything from their perspective from the beginning. Do you get it?" Gildarts made eye contact with Romeo for the first time, and the little boy saw a look in Gildarts eyes he'd never seen before. Slowly, he nodded.

"I-I think I get it." His voice was shaky, but he was aware that he was no longer crying while talking, so he could make actual words. Gildarts nodded in approval.

"Good." There was silence between them as Gildarts turned to look into the distance again while Romeo continued to watch him. A cold wind blew by, carrying leaves with it. The whistle the breezes made was the only sound. Finally, Gildarts spoke again, his voice a little more normal than it'd been in their previous conversation.

"I was surprised when Mirajane said Macao was your father. I wasn't surprised that he was your father, I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it, that's all. The two of you are similar." Romeo felt tears building up in his eyes again at the mention of his father, so Gildarts continued to speak.

"Macao didn't know. About your incident with the lizard, I mean. No one had informed him yet."

"Huh?" Romeo blinked a couple of times in surprise as he looked at Gildarts. He waited for the man to say more about it, but he didn't. He expected Gildarts to tell him that he had no right to cry since his father had had no way of knowing, but he didn't. He just sat there, letting Romeo do whatever he wanted with the information.

"I..." Romeo started shakily.

"Hm?" Gildarts said, turning to look at him. Romeo looked downcast at the ground, his face shadowed.

"I'm...still confused. And angry. And...and if father doesn't want me around, I can always...! I can always just...!" The tears began pouring down Romeo's face again. Gildarts watched him for another second before turning to look into the distance again.

"More time and mending is going to be needed for this incident, huh." He muttered under his breath so that only he could hear. Beside him, Romeo cried and cried into the forest, and Gildarts sat beside him, letting him cry himself to sleep. And they were there until well into the evening. And then into the night. And as the sun set, Gildarts turned to look at Romeo's sleeping face, with tears plastered on his cheeks still. He let out a sigh.

"That's not how a child should get to sleep." He muttered before picking Romeo up in his arms with ease. He began walking through the forest until he saw Fairy Tail up ahead. Picking up the pace slightly, but not enough to disrupt Romeo's sleep, he entered the guild hall. The moon was already making it's way up into the sky, and he saw Mirajane wiping the counter with a tablecloth while Master Makarov sat on a stool at the counter. They were having a conversation, but they broke it up and turned around once Gildarts came in.

"Gildarts." They greeted, but looked into his arms to see Romeo.

"This crazy guild stays active right up until closing hours, so I had to let him sleep all the way until now." Gildarts commented as Mirajane ran over quickly. He passed Romeo's sleeping body into her arms, and she looked at Gildarts questioningly.

"He encountered father issues. Don't worry too much, just look after him for now though, alright?" Mirajane looked from Romeo's face then back to Gildarts and nodded.

"Of course. You were waiting until I was the only one around?" Gildarts nodded.

"Go ahead and take him home. Don't worry about finishing cleaning up the guild hall; Master and I are going to stay here drinking and talking most of the night." She blinked a bit before looking at Master Makarov. He gave her a nod, and she turned and left quickly, her face looking at Romeo worriedly. They waited until she was gone before sitting down next to each other. Gildarts sighed.

"Man, your children are too much, you know?" Makarov gave a small hum at Gildarts's comment.

"..." The two of them sat there silently for a while.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Gildarts said at last. Makarov slowly gave a small nod.

"I figured. I was kind of surprised you hadn't left yet, seeing as you're never around the guild. Look how good of a fellow guild member you are when you're around? You should stay longer more often." Gildarts gave a small laugh.

"You know I can't do that, master. I told you, your children are too much. Especially Natsu and his team. They destroy entire towns sometimes on their missions. _Someone_ has to make enough money for the guild to pay all its debts, right?" Makarov sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What, don't get all sorry for me now of all times. Just keep the guild the way it always is. Just make sure I come back to the same crazy old guild every time."

"Tch. I'm Fairy Tail's master, what do you think I'll do?" Gildarts smirked.

"Yeah. I know." He stood and stretched. "Well, as much fun as this has been, I don't like getting all touchy-feely like this. It's kinda gross." Makarov grunted before standing as well.

"You're the one who started it." He stated. He paused before turning back to Gildarts.

"You don't plan on seeing how things end up between Macao and Romeo?" Gildarts chuckled.

"No one else was going to help that damn boy. Besides, not like that's enough of a reason for me to stay at the guild instead of taking a mission. This next one might get a bit rough so I'm even bringing a suitcase along this time. Maybe check into a hotel at some point." Makarov rolled his eyes.

"You're going to go find yourself more people to sleep around with?"

"What can I say, it's been my addiction."

"Tch. Men or women this time, huh?" Makarov said, although he didn't really care for an answer. Gildarts laughed.

"Either is fine, but I think I'm in the mood for some dick right now."

"I'll never understand you!" Makarov twisted his face a bit before smiling, and Gildarts smiled back at him.

"I leave tomorrow afternoon." He said.

"Come back soon." Makarov said. Gildarts chuckled.

"It's much more convenient to just take on multiple jobs and send the money back instead of constantly coming back to the guild. It's more efficient." Makarov sighed.

"...I know. It was worth saying though, and I'll say it again. Come back soon." Gildarts smirked.

"What, I'm not even leaving yet. I said I leave tomorrow afternoon!" Makarov rolled his eyes.

"It's 100 years too early for you to be mocking me!" His hand grew in size and he hit Gildarts on the head. Gildarts chuckled some more.

"That's unfortunate. Cut me some slack! I have to mock you now, otherwise I'll be too late to do it at another time." Makarov's eyes twitched in anger.

"I'm not so old that I'll be dying anytime soon!" Gildarts chuckled more as the two of them walked out of the guild hall, letting the door swing close behind them.

"..."

"..."

"...oops. We told Mirajane we'd be there all night so she didn't need to clean up."

* * *

 **Okay! That's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review my story! Big plans for the future!**

 **And another thing, this story will have more action in it like it had in chapter 1! I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but there is much more coming up, this chapter was just too feelsy *cries for days***

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Bye~**


End file.
